User talk:StoneGhost
Welcome Hi, welcome to Halo Legends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Athena32 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snapatchu (Talk) 20:04, October 3, 2009 YES! MATT YOU'RE FINALLY HERE YES!!!-- May I have a moment of your time? Hello Hello, I am Lauren, I apologize that I haven't had the chance to get to know you yet, I am running for Guardian, I understand that I don't know you, but I would be honored to have your vote, and I would like to get to know you better. Thank you :) Vote! RE:Catzz! OMG awesome ! Maybe you can get one, but be warned, kittehs can be evil. I have scratches to prove it =P But once you get them good its worth the effort. The Swarm Hey Athena, after reading *most* of the Swarm War's pages, I have become, well, quite obsessed with it. I am wondering if I could help with any pages or anything, and would be glad for like, a page assignment or something. Anyway, just message me back (or PM me on IRC) with your answer. Hey Matt, I was brainstormin, trying to think of ideas for articles....and, I was wondering, if you wanted to work with me on a variant of the Erebus-class Stealth Frigate, that has the improved technology of the Royal Allegiance...so shoot back with some ideas. Cool if you do or don't.-- Dood Those are absolutely amazing, so perfect. And yes, I think the light frigate would be a fantastic Idea. Good thinking ;) -- Harpies Could I make the Harpy page for the Swarm War ? I think I found the most perfect picture ever.... Made the Harpy page ! Get on the IRC I need more Swarm stuff to do ! ;_; Vote Please! Hey Could I use you AL-61 Valiant Interceptor? Or could you make me a SAP Speeder for one of my articles? Um. Well, I'm trying to find a picture for a air craft in the weapon III but I'll try to make one myself. Thanks TYVM Ohoi Sadly. I cannot change my allegiance to HL as I had already done much there also Meat hates me. But I'll come here from time to time. I dont know what to do on this site. And I would like to work with you along with Eve on the Swarm War. I can say you, Eve, Baracuss, Elite, and BLAM!! perhaps are my only friends here as of now. Haha. Ah yes. I would come here from time to time. Put I wouldnt know what to do. The Swarm War Perhaps? hehe. Haha. Yeap. And I signed up for it. But you never really started it, only the Royal Allegiance and the Order. Where do I start? Just realized that itll be hard managing this and the other on HF. haha. Ill be the guardian of your stuff on HF haha. The Swarm War If your still making it, I haz question. I've made my New Liberty Republic all the way up the year 2727, and I'm pretty sure you said they could be in it. But if they are, wouldn't they have to be allies of the Allegiance for sure ? Just seems weird if they tried to fight the Swarm alone... I'll just say they are allies for now, I'm not gonna to make any battles with the Swarm for them yet, since I want your explicit permission first. (Dun wanna mess something up >.>) New Liberty Republic, what do you think I should add for their friendship with the Allegiance ? >-> Hey u! It's me Justin, don't ask about the new account name. (TimeShift Reference) I am going to leave everything behind at Halo Fanon, so I am going to start fresh here and not make as many faulty articles. I wish for us to collaborate together, just reply when you can!--The Time Traveler 00:39, May 24, 2010 (UTC)